The Day
by Kavyana
Summary: Toko Bunga. Hari berangin. Taman Bermain. Senja. Parade. Kembang api. 'Parade akan selalu mengingatkanku padamu.'/SasuHina/AU/Untuk #SHBF9/ #HugReader(s)


Perpaduan apik nan ajaib antara tempat, cuaca, dan keadaan menghadirkan semburat ketertarikan. Lalu kemudian, waktu mengambil peran. Membolak balik hati. Menciptakan bayang-bayang. Membuat dua orang itu memainkan kemungkinan dalam setiap kesempatan.

* * *

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

ǀ Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, kecuali kesenangan menuliskan khayalan

dan harapan :D _I own nothing but the plot_ **ǀ**

 **.**

Untuk **#SHBF9** prompt **#Waktu**.

.

The Day

Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

.

Romance, AU

.

Semoga bisa dinikmati, minna!

.

.

Sabtu. Athena Flower Shop. 9 AM.

Angin bertiup kencang. Dedaunan berserakan di trotoar. Orang-orang yang berjalan menundukkan pandangan menghindari debu halus yang beterbangan.

Hinata meletakkan papan tulis di depan toko bunga kecil itu. Promo spesial Akhir pekan kali ini; Rangkaian bunga tangan ungu. Rutinitasnya dimulai kembali.

 _Edo furin_ bergemerincing halus. Tergantung di depan toko, suaranya mengantarkan pengunjung memasuki toko kecil itu dengan jejeran bunga di kanan-kiri membentuk lorong bunga warna-warni. Beberapa pot bunga gantung menempel berseling dengan jam dinding kuning. Di ujung, meja kayu cokelat menutup setengah lorong, _maneki neko_ melambai-lambai lucu di sudutnya. Lemari penyimpanan alat untuk merawat dan merangkai bunga menempel di tembok belakang meja.

Embusan angin kencang merangsek ke dalam toko. Daun-daun dan kelopak-kelopak bunga bergemerisik. Hinata menghalau helai indigonya yang mengenai wajahnya. Tangannya dengan telaten memainkan gunting bunga. Sejurus kemudian, terdengar suara hentakan keras dari luar. Hinata sontak menolehkan pandangan. Ia mendesah keras. Papan tulis di depan roboh. Namun, belum sempat ia melangkah, seseorang yang kebetulan lewat buru-buru memperbaiki posisi papan.

Gadis itu tertegun sejenak. Orang itu adalah pemuda yang kerap Hinata lihat lewat di trotoar depan toko. Ia mengenali warna dan bentuk rambut pemuda itu.

"Arigatou." Suara lembut Hinata mengalir bercampur dengan gemerincing _edo furin._

 _"_ Sama-sama." Suara pemuda itu seperti tersendat, "A—aku ingin rangkaian bunga ungu," lanjutnya dengan pandangan memaku pada tulisan di papan.

Hinata mengangguk halus, menyilakan pemuda itu masuk ke dalam toko. Semburat merah sempat merona di pipi gadis itu kala mata mereka sekilas bertemu. Manik hitam arang yang menyorot dalam. Satu milidetik waktu di pagi hari berangin itu terekam dalam detak jantungnya.

...

Minggu. Purupa Land. 5 PM.

Senja mengambang di batas cakrawala. Taman bermain populer di kota itu mulai menyalakan lampu-lampunya. Pengunjung semakin banyak berdatangan. Tak satupun terlihat wajah muram. Mereka tak sabar menyaksikan parade 'kostum maskot bercahaya dalam gelap' yang selalu dinantikan. Parade itu merupakan acara rutin Purupa Land yang diadakan setiap hari Minggu pukul 7 malam selama musim panas. Taman bermain itu akan remang selama satu jam dan maskot-maskot dengan kostum menyala akan berjalan beriringan dan secara acak memberikan kembang api kepada pengunjung. Parade ditutup dengan pertunjukan kembang api di danau di samping bianglala raksasa.

Antrian memanjang di gerbang masuk. Beberapa maskot membagikan selebaran pada pejalan kaki di trotoar depan gerbang. Hinata sudah menyimpan empat selebaran yang ia dapatkan setiap minggunya, namun belum sekalipun ia menonton parade itu. Sepulang dari toko, ia tak pernah mampir di tempat lain selain toserba.

Sore ini, ia akan mendapat selebaran kelima jika saja tidak ada dua anak kecil menghambur dari belakangnya dan memperebutkan maskot itu. Maskot lucu berkostum _teru teru bozu_ berwarna ungu itu ditarik dan diputar-putar. Hinata terbahak. Sang maskot kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Kostum kepalanya terlepas. Bocah-bocah itu mematung lalu berteriak ketakutan.

"Kepalanya putus!" teriak mereka berlari ke dalam antrian dan memeluk kaki seorang wanita paruh baya.

Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu makin terpingkal. Ia mendekat pada sang maskot, berniat menawarkan pertolongan. Namun, begitu melihat dengan jelas sosok di balik kostum lucu itu, ia terdiam. Matanya melebar.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sosok dalam kostum itu memerah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia malu. Pada saat ini dan dengan penampilan seperti ini adalah waktu yang paling tidak ia inginkan untuk bertemu dengan gadis bulan itu. Gadis penjual bunga yang diam-diam ia perhatikan lewat sudut mata tiap kali melewati Athena.

"H—hai…eung…" Senyum canggung kentara di wajah Hinata.

"Sasuke. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?" Sasuke menyambar cepat. Pemuda itu merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba merasa bodoh sekali.

"Hinata... Hyuuga."

Beberapa lama mereka tetap dalam posisi itu. Sasuke terduduk sambil memegang kepala bulat _teru teru bozu_ ungu dan Hinata berjongkok di sampingnya. Suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Waktu mengambang, mengulur pelan mengelilingi mereka.

"Malam ini… kau akan menonton parade?" Sasuke bersuara setelah beberapa kali menghela.

"Y...Ya." Jawaban itu memperbarui aktifitas terakhir Hinata hari ini.

"Ayo lihat kembang api bersama-sama." Sasuke kembali mengutuk dirinya karena gugup hanya karena tertangkap kilau manik cerah itu.

Dengan binar yang samar, Hinata mengangguk canggung,

"Dari pinggir danau di samping bianglala, kembang api akan terlihat lebih indah."

...

Sabtu. Athena Flower Shop. 3 PM

Sasuke berdiri tegak tepat di bawah _edo furin_. Helai rambut gelapnya bergoyang dibuai angin. Napasnya berkejaran. Bahunya bergerak naik-turun. Ia sengaja berlari sepanjang perjalanan untuk membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Untuk sedikit meminimalisir kegugupan. Mengontrol rasa yang tertahan.

Hinata—di lorong tokonya—dengan gembor di tangan, menatap heran.

"Musim panas hampir berakhir. Besok adalah parade terakhir. Kau harus datang."

Gemetar merayapi tubuh Hinata. Ia tiba-tiba kedinginan. Wajahnya panas. "A—aku tahu. Aku pasti datang," Ucapnya menunduk.

...

Minggu. Purupa Land. 8 PM

Kedua orang itu berdiri bersisian. Menatap diam-diam desir angin yang menciumi permukaan danau yang datar. Taman bermain itu masih remang. Kembang api terakhir akan terlambat setengah jam.

"Aku akan merindukan parade ini." Hinata menggumam pelan, "Hanya saat parade aku bisa melihat kau bertingkah lucu," lanjutnya tertawa pelan.

' _Parade akan selalu mengingatkanku padamu.'_

Sasuke mendecih. "Jangan membahasnya lagi. Setelah ini aku akan membunuh Itachi."

Tawa Hinata mengeras, "Kurasa kakakmu benar-benar tahu hukuman yang bisa menyiksamu."

Sasuke mendengus. Dadanya kembali berdebar. Ia tengah kalut. Adegan simulasi terputar berulang-ulang di pikirannya. Berbagai kemungkinan merasuk benaknya. Rencananya harus berjalan. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

Tawa Hinata mereda. Pandangannya meninggi, "Kembang apinya benar-benar terlambat," keluhnya sambil menghela.

"Ne, Hinata." Perlahan dan hati-hati Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya meski sia-sia. Tapak tangannya terasa basah. "Jika aku memintamu untuk terus melihat kembang api bersamaku, maukah kau menemaniku?" Kalimat itu akhirnya berhasil ia ucapkan dengan lancar.

Hinata terpana. Tubuhnya menegang. Lebih dari kata-kata, sorot _Onyx_ itu menjelaskan lebih banyak kepadanya.

Kembang api pertama untuk malam terakhir itu meluncur, merekah riuh, memercikkan warna-warni ke udara.

"Ta-tapi janji... Jangan pernah lepaskan aku."

...

Waktu menyulam kehidupan dalam runtut perjalanan. Dalam polanya yang terjaga rahasia, ia siapkan tempat, cuaca dan keadaan yang tepat untuk mengikat takdir dengan cara tak terterka. Nyaris ajaib tanpa logika.

Tidak terlambat. Tidak pula terlalu awal.

Waktu itu pasti akan datang.

END~

* * *

 _Edo furin: Bel angin khas Jepang_

 _Maneki neko: Patung kucing yang dipercaya dapat memanggil keberuntungan oleh orang Jepang._

 _Teru-teru bozu: Boneka tradisional Jepang yang dipercaya dapat mengusir cuaca buruk. Biasa digantung di jendela._

* * *

Karena tulisan akan menemukan arti dirinya jika ia telah bertemu pembaca.

Tidak bermaksud memaksa, namun kritik, saran, tanggapan, bahkan _flame_ sekalipun selalu ditunggu.

Terima Kasih,

XOXO,

Kavya.


End file.
